In woodworking, it is traditional to set the cutting tool with respect to the reference surface by utilization of a measuring scale. Then a test cut is made by moving a piece of wood along the reference surface and against the cutting blade. The test cut is measured, and adjustments are made. The lack of initial precision setting of the cutting blade results in delays in the wood shop, for the machine must be properly set before the correct cut can be made. Furthermore, test cuts consume both machine time and material so that additional costs and delays are incurred. It is desirable in woodworking to set the cutting blade accurately with respect to the reference surface so that accurate cuts can be made without the necessity for repeated adjustment of the equipment.